Love and Death
by Ariliana
Summary: Something happened to Momo. How does Rei deal with it?? And the twist of fate that brings them together again?


Ah hi again! And to those who haven't read anything of mine, Hi! This is a Momo and Rei fic. It occurs 2 years after the Abomination's death.(Myria) It also about a year after Ryu and Nina got married! (I had to add that it's so obvious that they will I just decided to make it happen) Anyway a little off track here ^^" Ok.. It's AU (duh) and angst. Please R&R. ~Ari~. (and I already know it's not that good, I wrote it at like midnight.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Love and Death  
  
  
  
A huge explosion rocked the country side. A half tiger jumped up. "What the…?" He hesitated for a moment then started off in the direction of a tower nearby. Rei skidded to a stop in the courtyard outside. "..oh my god……" he said staring at where the west side was. "MOMO!" he raced towards the smoke and debris. A faint moan reached his ear. He paused and located where the sound was coming from. "Just hold on Momo…" He started digging looking for any sign of a red braid or blue dress. After a long time he finally uncovered her.  
  
"Rei..?" she asked confused. "Where….where's honey?" Rei bit his lip and looked down at her broken and bleeding body. He smiled careful not to let how worried he was show. "I don't know right now but soon as I get you out I'll go look." Momo nodded before her eyes flickered shut.  
  
  
  
1.1 An hour later.  
  
  
  
Rei mixed some herbs up and changed Momo's dressings for the fifth time. She hadn't stopped bleeding yet…neither had she regained consciousness. Just then Momo's eyes opened and stared up at Rei. Not a trace of recognition showed. Idly they roamed around the tent. "Momo? Momo? Can you hear me?" She didn't respond. Rei gently placed his hand on her face and turned it to his. "Momo?"  
  
A flicker of recognition passed through her eyes only to be replaced with that blank stare. She started speaking mostly nonsense. After a while she turned and looked straight at him.  
  
"Strange huh? I'm always the one to take care of you…now" Momo paused, staring up at Rei, not really knowing what she was talking about just rambling to hear anything but the silence. "Now you're taking care of me……". Rei's throat constricted.  
  
"Momo…save your strength." Momo smiled vaguely as her eyes drifted shut and her breathing slowed………  
  
  
  
One year later.  
  
  
  
Ryu came out to check on Rei. There he was pensively staring out across the city. "Hi Ryu…" He went over and stood by his friend and uncle.  
  
"Hi……Rei its been a year..."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Rei interrupted his voice tormented. "She's always helped me. Even when we were little and argued constantly if I got sick she'd come with something that helped…and when she needed my help I couldn't…I couldn't do anything." Ryu sighed wishing he could help his friend somehow. First Teepo, then Garr, now Momo, Rei had a large capacity for self guilt as was demonstrated almost three years ago now. Momo had helped so much then. She finally got him to believe that it wasn't his fault.  
  
Rei suddenly turned. "Do you have any flowers?" Ryu looked up startled then nodded.  
  
"Yeah…I think so." Rei nodded.  
  
"I'm going to visit."  
  
  
  
1.2 Far away in Worent.  
  
  
  
The wind sighed in the deserted village. Rei was the last of his race but his ancestral village was still used. Somewhat.  
  
Rei walked in and through heading for a house set far back from the others. No one could be seen but he knew his arrival was noted by those who guarded this place. He took a deep breath steeling himself and pushed open the door.  
  
"Lord Rei." The small creature sitting in the greeting room stood. "I assume you have come to see the Lady Momo." Rei nodded clutching the flowers. The small man got up and led the way to the farthest room. Once inside he left after wishing Rei "peace of mind and soul." Rei strode over to the casket like device and stood there staring for a while at Momo, a peaceful expression on her face. He bowed his head as the tears started falling.  
  
  
  
1.3 The next day.  
  
  
  
"My lord?" A tentative voice asked waking him up. Rei looked up his face still tear streaked. One of the little healers stood there. "M'lord the lady's wounds have mostly healed and we run the risk of her muscles atrophying beyond repair if she remains any longer. We only waited for your return? Shall we revive her?"  
  
Rei's eyes lit up. "You mean?! That isn't a casket? Used to preserve the dead?!" He leaned forward his body tense with hope.  
  
The little creature favored him with a look that asked how dense he was. "Of course not sir. It's a Sus-Ann pod." Rei's eyes widened.  
  
"Suspended Animation?! Here!!?" he looked down thoughtful. "Hmm…" The creature smiled.  
  
"Yes precisely. One of ten left working from the so called techno-age. How pray tell did m'lord know about it?" Rei shook his head in wonderment. The one thing Momo was trying to create existed and saved her life. He snorted in amusement, and he thought it was a casket.  
  
"Momo can answer that better than I can. Perhaps you should wake her now." The healer nodded.  
  
"Of course m'lord right away." It entered the small room and Rei followed right behind it. He held his breath as the creature manipulated controls he hadn't noticed before. Slowly the lid slid back. The creature bowed and left him alone in the room. Rei hardly noticed. He leaned forward willing Momo to move. To do anything.  
  
Momo's eyes fluttered open and focused on him. "Rei..?" she asked her voice rough from disuse. Rei's eyes filled with tears but they didn't fall. He sat down next to her and took hold of her hand.  
  
"I'm here." He said quietly. Momo smiled and tried to sit up. "Here let me help" he said. "Thanks" she replied when she reached a sitting position. Rei suddenly hugged her. Momo froze for a moment in surprise then tentatively put her arms around him.  
  
Rei pulled partway back and looked at her.  
  
"I…I thought you had died…" he closed his eyes and opened them again a painful joy shining out. "and…I wished I had told you something." Momo searched his face wondering if what he wanted to say was what she did also. She opened her mouth to tell him before she closed it and just listened.  
  
"Momo…I love you." Rei said it quietly waiting for her reaction. She leaned forward and put her head on his chest. Her eyes closed and she smiled at peace with all the world  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
(A note about the Sus-Ann pod. I altered it slightly, I do know that it would just preserve the person but…^^" I had to make this work somehow! Ja! And, lol, this note was written about a year after I wrote this! I just refound it.) 


End file.
